Passenger Seat
by kaill
Summary: "It's 3 AM, I'm outside your window. Jump the fence, your dad will never know. I fell in love with you in my passenger seat. Roll down the window, never get caught. Baby, no one will know." It didn't matter what her parents thought. She loved this boy.


**Disclaimer: **This one shot is rated M for sexual content if you do not like reading stories including sex scenes or anything sex related feel free to skip over it. _  
><em>

_Passenger Seat _

She sat with her knees pulled to her chest. In her arms she clutched her stuffed purple monkey. Tears fell from the pure brown eyes that used to dazzle when she was happy. To the outside would the brunette was never known to be gloom. Instead, she was always full of spunk to them. Truthfully, Brooke Davis had every reason to be happy.

The reason for her warm tears were caused by her parents' continuous disapproval of her choices. Brooke always told herself that her parents' opinion didn't matter to her and that nothing was going to keep her from changing. She thought if she trained herself not to care, then she would just let their criticisms slide. Yet, her emotions still seemed to overpower her thoughts.

Brooke lifted her head when she heard the familiar sound of his tow truck outside her window. She hoped that her parents couldn't hear the rumbling sound of the engine. Turning her head, she could see the signal of the lights flashing three times. Her comforting monkey was placed down on the bed as she scooted over to the side to get up. After waling over to the window, trembling fingers puled back her white laced drapes. White straight teeth sunk into the shimmered glossed bottom lip as she took in the sight of the beat down red truck. There were so many memories that the vehicle stood for.

She looked over to her closed door because she had a feeling that it would open at any minute. Her eyes flashed back to the window. Brooke didn't want to keep him waiting because she knew when she did see him again that he would think that she was blowing him off. The feeling of freedom he brought to her caused her to make sure that she never made the mistake of hurting him.

Brooke turned back to her bed to grab her tan fall coat. Without thinking anything over twice, she briskly walked back to the window to make her escape. Her fingers turned red from lifting the heavy window.

Once it was open enough, Brooke let out a accomplished sigh. She placed one leg out side and sat on the wooden frame. It was uncomfortable but, in a matter of minutes it was all going to be worth it. Over the past few weeks she managed to perfect the climb down from her room. Luckily, there was a thick and strong tree branch that almost reached her window. Whenever it stormed, she could hear it scratch against the glass. She swung her other leg so she could sit on the ledge and then she carefully grabbed onto the long branch to pull herself off the safety of he windowsill. Wrapping her arms and legs around the branch, Brooke managed to pull herself to the trunk of the tree. Her legs unwrapped from the branch and she held her breath as she calculated the right moment to let go. When her feet the ground with force, Brooke cursed to herself. The heaviness her legs now felt weren't going to keep her from seeing him.

Around the entire yard was a short picket fence. Her father had it set up to show the neighbors where the property line was. Every time walked passed it she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hooped over it and casually walked down the sidewalk until she had to squint from the headlights.

Her hand clamped around the door handle and she pulled it open. She loved the smell of the inside of his truck. It was a mix of his cologne and his natural scent. Seeing him looking at her brought an instant dimpled smile to her face. Hopping inside, she closed the door and turned to face him.

Without a proper greeting, Brooke leaned over and cupped his face to bring him down to her lips. His kisses were as eager as hers were. Both of them were pulling and nipping at each other as they hungrily kissed.

When she was satisfied, her kisses slowed down until she was able to pull away. "I've missed you." Her raspy voice cracked as her breathing came out in tired huffs.

He licked his lips and controlled his own breaths. "I can tell." He joked. Seeing her brown eyes give him a look, he decided to change his answer. "I missed you, too. Work's been beating my ass lately."

"At least it's a job, though." She commented before slouching in her seat. "I mentioned that to my parents and they completely flipped out again. I thought if they knew that you were serious about your life that it would changed their minds about you."

He shook his head. "I don't think anything about me will ever change their minds, Brooke." He shrugged when she turned away to look out the window.

He knew damn well that the Davis' weren't fond of the nineteen year-old seeing their seventeen year-old daughter. Lucas Scott didn't really care what her parents thought about him or their relationship because he loved Brooke more than he had ever thought her could. If anything, Lucas wanted Brooke's parents to be happy that their daughter was able to find someone that felt that way about her.

He remembered how nervous Brooke was when she told him that her parents wanted to meet him. At first, he didn't think that it was going to be a big deal. It all hit him at once the night before. Lucas was different than Brooke and her parents were going to find that out about him. Brooke had taken him to go buy a dressier shirt and pants to wear to dinner but, the change of clothes wasn't going to convince them of anything. He was still the boy who they saw as the older guy that was fucking their little girl.

They fired all kinds of questions at him that Brooke had rehearsed with him. Brooke wasn't going to make him lie to her parents and instead she just told him to sound like he was definite about all of his future endeavors. They asked him about high school, college, and if he had a supporting job. The answers were not what every parent was dying to hear. Lucas dropped out of high school when he was Brooke's age. He was able to get his GED and worked in his uncle's auto garage as a repairman, which was actually where he met Brooke.

He hated the blank looks on their faces. It made him a mixture of angered and nervous. He was angry because he guessed how they might be perceiving him now and he was nervous because the dinner went downhill from that point on. The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of metal meeting glass. His eyes traveled over to see if Brooke felt the same way and she sent him a soft smile and took his hand in hers on the table.

To this day, Lucas knew that nothing was going to put his name in good sense with her parents. It was just something that they were both going to have to live with.

"I just got done fighting with them before you pulled up." She spoke. Her breath left a mark on the window. "It turned into the annual yelling match and I'm pretty sure that they're trading insults about you right now."

He placed on hand on the steering wheel and gripped it. He wondered if he could hold on tight enough to keep his knuckles to turn while and eventually lose circulation. Hearing that Brooke wasn't getting along with her parents because of him made him feel the guilt over and over. It was sickening feeling that he could never erase.

"How about we take a drive?" He suggested. "We'll take the long way if you want to."

She wanted to talk to him. He was the only outlet that she had most of the time because her friends weren't too excited that Lucas was in her life either. In a way it seemed that Brooke had chosen Lucas over everyone else and that the world only consisted of the two of them.

Brooke nodded and pulled the seatbelt over her shoulder. She felt as the car switched gears and nerves bubbled up inside of her stomach while the sound of his truck let the quite street know that they were on the move. She looked at her house as Lucas drove passed it. The porch light was never on and she wondered if it would ever turn on when they drove by.

Her parents never knew that their daughter was gone.

It was dark and the only visible lights were the ones beaming from Lucas' truck. He always took the backroads when they were together so they could spend more time together before he raced to get her home before her parents realized that Brooke was out all night. They haven't caught them yet but the possibility was always there. Neither of them believed it but they had to act like it existed.

As Lucas continued to drive to his getaway spot, he occasionally glanced over to look at his girlfriend. Her brunette hair laid on her shoulders and curled against her jacket. He could tell that she was lost in her thoughts because whenever she was think her eyebrows would slightly furrow. He couldn't believe that a young and beautiful girl like Brooke Davis saw something worthwhile in him.

With the hand that wasn't on the wheel, Lucas reached over to Brooke's and laced his fingers through hers. Their hands rested in her lap. The softness of her fingers brushed over the scarred ones of his.

Brooke looked down to their hands and smiled. Lucas always knew how to comfort her even though he always told her that he didn't think that he could. He didn't have to try anything to extravagant to catch her attention or to make her understand the way that he felt. A simple gesture was all that it really took. Other times a mere joke would bring a smile to her face and a laugh escape from her throat.

She jerked her head up when she heard the humming sound of her window. The cold breeze blasted through the crack as Lucas picked up speed. The wind wrestled through her hair and she squealed as she tried to tame it.

"Lucas, cut it out."

Lucas continued driving with a smug smile on his face. He chuckled at the sight of her constantly trying to flatten her hair. "What's wrong, babe? I think the look suits you."

"Well I don't!" She told him. Brooke pressed the window control but nothing was happening. With hair sprawled in her face she turned over to Lucas. "Did you really lockout my side?" She asked him incredulously. Her boyfriend could act so childish sometimes.

Another deep chuckle passed his lips. "Come on, it's harmless. Pretend it my hands roaming through your hair." His voice seductively suggested.

He couldn't tell but Brooke was rolling her eyes. "Maybe if you were having hand spasm. Please, just roll up the window." She knew that he wasn't going to just do it willingly so, with each word her middle and pointer finger walked down his thigh. Two could play that game.

"It's not a good idea to distract the driver." Lucas groaned. One playful touch from her and Lucas could already feel himself hardening. When she wanted to be, Brooke was feisty.

"And it's not a good idea to piss off your passenger." She told him coyly. Her fingers then proceeded to move backwards and up his leg. She stopped inches away from his his swelling lower region. "You know, Lucas, you really shouldn't be so easy to turn on. What if we were in public?" Her tongue traced her bottom lip.

His eyes fought to stay on the road and both of his hands went back to holding onto the steering wheel. The palms of his hands began to sweat. Lucas wanted nothing more than to press down harder on the accelerator but, getting pulled over and having a cop see him with a boner and a young-looking girl wasn't the night that he ever wanted to have.

This time a wicked smile graced her lips because she knew that she had won. As soon as Lucas reached his destination, it was going to be on. All the bluster that was going on in her life would be pushed aside and it wouldn't resurface until the imagine of Lucas Scott on top of her and the feeling of him inside her was gone.

She wasn't using him to forget her problems with sex. That thought did cross her mind because she was afraid that Lucas would think that of her. She could never do that to him. Even though Lucas seemed like the wrong kind of guy for her to be with because of his background and short term goals, he was still able to provide her with everything that she could ever need or ask for. He told her that if he ever made a mistake with her that he didn't ever want her to forgive him because there was a chance that a bother mistake could happen. That wasn't the problem. Lucas just didn't understand a stable and serious relationship. With all his imperfections, Brooke loved Lucas and she knew that she could never love anyone else.

Lucas was the first boy that she had ever slept with and he had apologized to her so many times afterwards that it wasn't the way that he wanted her first time to go. It had ended as soon as it began. She remembered that they were in his apartment because she used to go there after school. They sat on his bedroom floor playing a mindless game of cards. His blue eyes flickered whenever he waited for her to make her next move and she felt them burn into her. She didn't know what came over her.

At first, all she thought they were going to do was have another one of their make out sessions. That time was different when she felt his hands go under her tank top and traded up to massage her breasts. She lowered herself to the ground and started up at him. Her eyes watched as he reached over to grab something from a drawer. Once she saw the condom, she knew there was no turning back.

He told her that there was going to be pain but, it wasn't going to last. Then he told her that if she didn't want this, then he would wait and make it more special than his bedroom floor.

Brooke wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside of her. Pain or not, she was ready to give herself completely to Lucas.

He was right. When he first entered her, she felt the pain. Her eyes squeezed shut at the feeling and she could hear Lucas apologizing that he was hurting her. It was mixed in with his groaning from the pleasure. The pain faded and she barely had any time to enjoy that before he pulled out.

It wasn't the perfect first time that she pictured or seen on movies but, Brooke knew that Lucas was the guy she wanted it all with. Now that the nerves and pain of losing her virginity were over, they could spend more time learning about each other's bodies.

Her memory was over when she felt the truck come to a stop. She looked out the window to see the familiar bleachers and two basketball hoops. Lucas loved bringing her here. It was part of his life and he trusted her enough to share it with her. He parked under the large tree that they once fell asleep under. She remembered waking up with damp hair and smelling like the outdoors.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet." Brooke purred.

"Trust me," Lucas looked down to his pants, "I want nothing more than to do that but, I know that you were telling me about fighting with your parents again."

She rose her brow. "You'd rather listen to me complain about my parents than have sex with me? Are you okay?" She chuckled.

He undid his seatbelt. "Minus my erection, I'm pretty okay. You're not, though. You can be stunned about that all you want to." He poked her in the nose.

She scrunched her face and smiled. "I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love you, too." He leaned over and kissed her. Pulling away, he cupped her face with one hand. "What's going on?"

Brooke looked down and let out and exhausted sigh. "It just sucks. For once in my life, I just want them to accept me, to accept you, to accept us. Why is that so hard for them?" Brooke felt her body heat up with her emotions. "I just wish I could understand why they don't love me."

It was true. Brooke couldn't think of the last time that either of her parents ave used this three little worlds. By now, they both were eight letters too late. She never tried to make them feel obligated to say it because that wasn't the way it worked.

"They love you." He simply stated.

Brooke shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just told you why." She told him in an slightly annoyed tone.

"No, you didn't. All you did was question why. If you want my opinion, you're parents are fucking idiots for not loving you because it's pretty damn easy."

Brooke rolled her eyes and undid her own seatbelt. "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to tell me that you love me. These are my parents. Isn't there some unbreakable bond because they created me?" Her face held the expression of disgust.

Lucas shrugged. "I wish I can answer that for you." His fingers continuously moved her hair behind her ear. "You know that my relationship with my parents is non-exitent since I dropped out and moved away."

Brooke bit her lip. "We're so screwed up, Broody."

A quick chuckle mused from his closed mouth. "It seems to be working for us."

"Yeah," she whispered.

Lucas didn't like seeing Brooke this way. The Brooke that was usually smiling and laughing was the one he preferred to see. The vulnerable side of her was easier for him to connect with because he felt the same was as she did most of the time. Her happiness was more important than his own and he could never figure out why that was.

He pulled his hand away from her cheek and sat back in his seat. "We don't have to do anything tonight. We can just sit here."

Brooke shook her head again. "No. You're not the only who's good at masking up their arousal. Ever since that second turn, all I wanted to was undo your pants and slowly glide my hand down to your-" A sinful smile appeared when Lucas looked at her hungrily. His blue eyes seemed to darken with the desire for her.

This time both of his hands cupped her cheeks and he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Brooke couldn't help but moan in his mouth as it engulfed hers in open mouth kisses. She felt her body become sweaty and wanted nothing more than to rip off her jacket. She wished never brought it with her in the first place.

"Lucas," She panted when she could actually speak.

His lips traveled over to her neck and he nipped at the moistened flesh. The last time he marked her was a few weeks ago and now that it faded, he was keen on making one that would last until the next time he saw her. A smirk graced his lips when he heard a low moan vibrate off her throat. "Hmm?"

"Let me get rid of this stupid fucking jacket." She told him hoarsely.

He didn't want to have to wait a second longer. To move the process along and not having to stop, he tried pulling her jacket off of her shoulders while his lips sucked at her delicate skin.

After removing her jacket, Brooke looked over her shoulder. The one thing that she hated about his truck was that it didn't have a backseat. The damn thing didn''t even have a truck bed in the back. She reached over to recline her seat and it wasn't log before Lucas managed to move over and tower over her.

"I'm sorry this isn't romantic." The lust in her hazel eyes let him know that she didn't care. Lucas pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to claim her lips.

Brooke arched her back when she felt Lucas' hands move under her shirt. Her hands ran down his chest and her fingertips traced a line down his navel. Her legs were trapped between his knees because it was the only way he could steady himself over her in the small leather seat

He removed her shirt and unclasped her bra from the front. Lucas was always amazed with her breasts. Fingertips rubbed and pulled at the newly exposed and hardened nipples. He watched her arch and squirm with eager eyes. His hands held onto her waist that was already grinding against his cock. With added pressure, Lucas pinned Brooke to the seat and bent his head down to trail his tongue down to the valley between her breasts. While he did that his thumbs pushed hard cycles into her hips.

A gasp of pleasure escaped from her lips when he felt his hot mouth cover one of her nipples. Her breast was trapped between his hot wet lips. The strong hold that Lucas had on her restricted her from giving into him. To hold back her cries, Brooke bit down on her lip and it was hard enough that she could taste the coppery blood.

Her hands moved back up his torso, passed his shoulder blades, and through his hair as he moved his attention to her other breast. His tongue flickered over her nipple and then he began to suck on her fully.

At this point her body wanted him so bad that her lower region was throbbing for his shaft. Their bodies were so close together that she could feel his aroused member pressing against her center. Her panties were beginning to soak as her folds starting to wet her clit.

"Take my pants off, baby." He told her breathlessly.

She was finally able to have her own fun with his body that he was already experience with hers. Her fingers steadily undid the button of his jeans and pulled down his zipped. With all her effort, she was able to get his pants down enough to be able to remove his boxer. Hazels eyes peered down to catch the sight of his bulge.

Lucas brought his lips back up to Brooke's he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. Her tongue shot past her teeth and lips to wrestles with his own. She kissed him deeply to keep his attention away from what her hands were inching to do below him.

Her hands were able to grasp around his shaft that was still covered up by his flannel bowers. She gave it a squeeze and heard a grunt escape Lucas as he squirted from his base. She felt the hot liquid seem through the material of his boxers.

"Fuck. Lucas, I need you, now." Brooke moaned. Her fingers were begging for him to take off his boxers and expose himself to her.

Lucas pushed her hands away from his waistline playfully. He knew that it wasn't too long before brooke was going to explode from the buildup. "Hold on, I need you to grab a condom out of my wallet. It's in my pocket." He closed his eyes and hitched his breath when Brooke moved her hands up and down his swollen cock.

"No need, I'm on the pill, remember?"

Usually that was all it took for Lucas to pull her panties down and plunge inside of her, giving into the rides of pleasure that he felt when their hips met each for each rhythmic wave. This time he wanted to tease her, the way she teased him. For a moment he had to life his knees up from the seat so he could position himself between her legs. He was glad that she chose to wear a skirt. His hands pulled down the first item of clothing before snapping at the elastic waistband of her panties.

"Lucas," she begged.

"That's right, Pretty Girl. Say my name." He told her as he moved down her underwear to reveal her heated center. To start out, Lucas pushed only two of his fingers inside of her. He instant felt her muscles contract around his fingers as they moved inside of her. His fingers were becoming drenched with her juices. "You're so wet for me, right now. I fucking love it."

Brooke closed her eyes as she let out a high pitched moan. She could feel the up and down movement of his fingers inside of her folds. "More...you're bigger than...ahhh!" She let out another cry as she felt another one of Lucas' fingers push against her. Her hands were still holding onto his pulsing shaft. The feeling of ecstasy caused her to squeeze it again and his boxers were now as soaked as her panties were.

Brooke couldn't take it anyone. Letting go of his cock, Brooke pulled down Lucas' boxers. She grabbed onto him and and began to pump her hands as she tried to get her legs to wrap around his hips. She ignored the pain that stung her ankles, that hit his glovebox while she lifted her legs.

Lucas slid his fingers out of her slowly and replaced them by thrusting himself into her. Once again, he felt her clit surround his cock. He heard Brook hit her climax as he bucked his hips against hers.

Her orgasm ripped through her core as she felt his large member explode inside of her. The feeling of erotic pleasure was too much for her to try and hold back. Arching her back and bringing her hips up, Brooke felt the cool sweat of her back come up from the leather seat.

Lucas pushed his hands into the leather seat and was having trouble getting himself to stay grounded. His palms were sweaty and sliding against the leather. Her muscle movement caused Lucas to close his eyes. He couldn't believe that every time that they had done this that he was still able to fit snuggly inside of her.

With another thrust, Lucas let out another burst. This time he wanted to stay longer inside of her to explore all of her walls. He pulled back a little only to push himself fully back up.

Brooke's hands grabbed onto Lucas' wrists as another wave of pleasure crashed to her surface. She looked up at him to see that the love that burned through his stare was just as clear as hers.

As he managed to slid out of her, her center was humming form the unbelievable ride that it had just ensued. Lucas kissed her passionately, even though he was pretty sure that he could pass out from the lack of air to his lungs. He pulled away and gave her a longing kiss on her forehead. Their sweat mixed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Her chest rose and fell quickly. her gaze danced while she felt like she was still lost in her blissful daze.

"I love you, so much." His voice was husky and dry. "I love every part of you."

Brooke's hands wrapped around his neck. She could feel the dampness of his hair between her fingers. "I love you, too." Her eyes glanced over to the side and she smiled slyly.

Lucas cocked his head to the side. "What is it, my little minx?"

Brooke motioned her head to the window and watched as a confused Lucas slightly turned his head. The windows were all fogged up from the vigorous activity and polar opposite temperatures. A large handprint was stamped on the window.

Lucas shook his head and burned his face in her neck.

Brooke licked her bottom lip and smiled. For the first time the entire night, she embarrassedly blushed and then she let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>Fog covered the windows from the mix of cold weather and their hot breaths. Rubbing his tired eyes and moving in the uncomfortable position, Lucas let out a groan. He looked over to see Brooke still asleep. Last night, he made sure to cover up her body from the cold and to make sure that no early birds were able to catch a glimpse at his girlfriend's nude body. He looked down to his own body to see that he had put his boxers and jeans back on. His shirt was onto of Brooke's kegs and over her skirt.<p>

Groggily, Brooke tried to turn her head. A sharp pain shot through her neck as it favored one direction over the other. Her eyes fluttered open to the fogged over windshield. Realizing where she was, Brooke frantically sat up.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked her after greeting her with a long kiss.

"We were out all night, again. Lucas, we were out all night!" She repeated and tugged at her hair. "Oh, no, what am I going to say to my parents if they figure out that I wasn't in my room? They know that I don't talk to any of my friends any more and-"

"Hey, hey, shhh," his warm thumb glided over her soft skin to calm her down. "I'll get you home, Pretty Girl."

Brooke couldn't help but succumb to his touch. Closing her eyes, she took a breath to take in his scent.

He let out a chuckle. "You're fine." He kissed her again and moaned when she kissed back harder.

"Last night was amazing." Brooke told him when she pulled away. "I think my body is still recovering."

"I can't believe that we were able to have sex in here." Lucas told her as he looked around his truck.

Brooke let out a laugh and covered her mouth. "What do you think you're uncle's going to say when he finds out that you had a girl in here?"

He eyed her. "What do you mean?"

Let's just say, I left you a trophy in your glovebox." She sent him a wink before kissing him on the cheek. "Now," she patted him on the shoulder, "take me home so I can try and jump a fence and climb up a tree without any underwear on."

Lucas, completely stunned by his daring girlfriend, shook his head as he put the keys in the ignition. He turned his head once more to Brooke, who was now tracing the lines of his handprint on the window. God, did he love this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope that you guys liked this one shot and that I was able to write some BL sex with it's proper justice. It's my first one so, feel free to let my know if it needs any improvement. As always, all your feedback is appreciated! -kaill


End file.
